Divine Comedy
by showmaster64x
Summary: In the afterlife, Lelouch and Suzaku decide to make their journeys to the ninth circle of Hell together. Yaoi
1. prologue

Code Geass- Divine Comedy

In the afterlife, Lelouch and Suzaku decide to make their journeys through the nine circles of Hell together. Yaoi

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Behind closed lids, there was still light. Light, finally after an eternity of darkness. Light…

His eyes may have been closed but his ears were picking up noises now, much different than the deafening silence he had been accustomed to. Female voices…giggling…whispering.

Suzaku opened his eyes. Several figures came into focus. Angels. Beautiful, white angels with feathery wings masking their faces as they stared at Suzaku with curious eyes.

"I'm in heaven," Suzaku breathed. The angles burst out laughing.

"The poor soul thinks he's in Heaven!" They all flocked over to him, caressing him, whispering in his ear, as loose feathers showered him like snowflakes.

"A traitor? In Heaven?"

"We haven't seen one in a while…going all the way to Lucifer's own den."

"You must go. Time is ticking."

"_He_ is waiting."

Suzaku struggled and found that his hands and feet had been nailed…nailed to the sides of a cross that sat crooked in murky grey water. He was naked, but blood stained his entire body. His surroundings were bleak. They sky (was it a sky?) was grey and blank as well. In fact, it was nearly impossible to tell where the water ended and the sky began. Graves and crosses sat all around, far as the dense fog would allow him to see, sunken in the soft muck. Suzaku's eyes widened. _This…_this was not Heaven. How stupid of him to have even assumed.

Suzaku tore his legs and hands free, screaming in agonizing pain, as the angels watched him, transfixed and fascinated by his strength and tolerance. He fell into the murky water with a splash. It was shallow. Only a few inches deep. He looked up at the angels. He was uncertain, he was scared, and he was completely lost.

"Who…who are you?" he asked. They giggled again and one of them stepped forward. She extended her delicate hand and lifted Suzaku's chin. Her voice was like a song.

"Darling, we are of no sin

But in heaven's war

Chose no side to win.

Thus we remain The Uncommitted

And from our Heaven fell

Forever condemned

To guard the gates of Hell."

Suzaku was in no state to comprehend anything from the angel's pretty lips. His mind was completely blank, chanting only one thing. He was in Hell. _Hell_. The angel frowned, noticing Suzaku's expression and continued softly.

"Fret not, poor soul, you've done things Heaven can't condone,

And yet, we are not so cruel to force you on your quest alone."

A second angel stepped forward at this point with a solemn face.

"However this is Hell you see,

Long as your destination to the ninth circle may be,

Your companion should be none other than your eternal enemy."

"Eternal enemy?" asked Suzaku as he attempted to rake through his memoryless brain, "Who is my…" as he spoke the words, there was a disturbance in the water behind him. He turned his head to look upon the newcomer and his eyes widened.

All of Suzaku's life's memories came flooding back. He could see…he could remember the good, the bad, the regretful, the nostalgic. Emotions surged through his body as his eyes began at those thin legs and ran up along that slender torso…those amethyst eyes that sparkled with untold passion, and that hair that framed his perfect, angelic face.

Suzaku could only stare. Stare up and down the body of the man who had both made his life possible and ruined it. He opened his mouth and found that he could barely speak.

"Your Highness…" he began, hardly believing his eyes, "Heaven must be incredibly selective."

"No human is without sin, I'm afraid," replied Lelouch, breaking into a sad smile, "Most of all the man who chose to cast away his values in order to change the world." He bent over and extended a hand to Suzaku.

Suzaku did not hesitate. He took the offered, delicate fingers and allowed himself to be hoisted up. Lelouch made sure that their hands remained linked even after they were both standing. He laced their fingers together and, much like the angels did before him, leaned forward and whispered sensually into his ear while his pale fingers stroked bloody skin.

"Come with me, my dear knight,

Away we must go,

Ahead full…without fear,

Into the inferno…"

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

A/N: Yes, a very poetic beginning to what I hope will be a very poetic story. This story will be based upon the real Divine Comedy, which describes, in detail, the nine circles of hell.

Let the adventure begin. R and R


	2. vestibule

Vestibule

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Hell's angels continued to guide them through the fog, through the mucky water, until they reached the important and ominous landmark they were searching for.

Suzaku shielded his eyes as he stared ahead, for their stood, something horrible, something terrifying, something he never thought he would see in his entire life. Heat and intense brightness washed over his body in blood-boiling waves. He stood still, but could hardly defend against the burning atmosphere as he looked upon the fiery gates.

"This is it," he whispered, fear entering his voice. The pseudo angles behind him snickered cruelly. Lelouch noticed his friend's discomfort and turned to him with a look a look of wild fascination, rather than concern.

"Dearest Suzaku, I pray thee

tell me of what you see

I want to understand the difference

between the minds of you and me."

Suzaku shuddered slightly before giving his answer. Must one person see Hell differently than the next? Was Lucifer that obliging, or that terrible, to give each lost and worthless soul their own personal perception of the underworld?

"My king I see a gate

In front of fire, red and hot

Above, a steel inscription

Of a language I know not."

Lelouch laughed. An enchanting and eerie sting of notes that echoed through the bleak nothingness surrounding them.

"How predictable, how malicious

But me, I see a door

Like those of a home and nothing more.

The inscription is a warning

It reads 'Abandon hope, ye who enter here'

I chuckle because it's done its job

In you, instilling fear."

Suzaku blushed, ashamed that he had shown weakness in front of Lelouch, to whom he had dedicated his entire being, to whom he had sworn to serve and protect. Lelouch's violet eyes turned serious as they looked deep into Suzaku's emerald ones. His voice was much more tender as he spoke his next words.

"Now we enter the gates of Hell

Where horrible, unspeakable things may dwell

May I ask something tall of you?

My knight, my dearest Suzaku?"

Suzaku stepped forward, pulling Lelouch into his arms, determined to appear strong and confident. This time it was Lelouch who blushed as his slender frame was pressed against Suzaku's hardened chest. Suzaku spoke into Lelouch's soft hair.

"Ask away my king, My only god above

To whom I've given all my life...and also all my love."

Lelouch shared in the embrace, forcing himself to look up until their lips were almost touching. His fingers wound themselves in Suzaku's hair. Their position was intimate and they exchanged breath as Lelouch began,

"When the time comes

When the waves of chaos and pleasure we must ride

You mustn't turn or run or hide

For a grand adventure awaits us and..."

His eyes sparkled with hope and untold mischief. Stirring the arousing feelings in Suzaku that he had waiting for.

"...By the rules we shall not abide."

The dark-haired king tightened his arms around his knight's neck and crushed their bodies together.

"Kiss me, Suzaku! Kiss me now!

Until my lips may bleed.

For if, inside, they should not allow

My heart will ache with need."

There was no hesitation. They shared a passionate kiss while the half-angels whispered and giggled behind them. They broke apart and with a final nod, each entered his respective gate of Hell.

Suzaku emerged first on the other side, coughing and breathing in new air as if he had almost drowned. His feat fell upon a bank of charred earth. His eyes widened, taking in the new scenery. Before him stretched a river, wide as a lake, with the other side not visible from where he stood. Instead of water, with the fierce current flowed molten lava.

"The River Acheron," said Lelouch, walking up to Suzaku until they stood side by side. Lelouch took special care, lining up their bare feet perfectly as if preparing for some sort of race. He sighed and stared ahead. His lips spoke solemn words.

"The gates are closed, the deal is done

From now we walk astride

Alone and lost, without direction

Through abyss and heaven's tried."

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

A:N/ If you've been waiting for your yaoi, I promise it won't be long. Just wait until we get to the second circle: Lust


End file.
